Zebra-Man
Zebra-Man is a supervillain in the DC Comics universe. Four individuals have used the Zebra-Man persona. They are Jacob Baker, Kobra's Zebra-Man (unnamed criminal), Vortex (unnamed criminal), and another unnamed criminal. History Jacob Baker Zebra-Man aka Jake Baker was a tech scientist however after an accident his technology gave him magnetic powers. He then dressed up in a black and white stripped costume which resembles a zebra and went on a crime spree, until he was defeated by Batman and Robin. Kobra Zebra-Man When Kobra creates a strike-force called Strikeforce Kobra to usurp Stagg Enterprises in his goal of world domination, one of the villains he creates is patterned after the original Zebra-Man. Unlike the previous Zebra-Man, this version lacks the aura of the first Zebra-Man and has a mohawk that evoked the image of his equine namesake. Kobra's Zebra-Man, alongside the other Strikeforce Kobra members, fights the Outsiders to a draw, but Zebra-Man escapes with Elemental Woman, Planet Master, Eve, and Kobra. His colleague, Spectrumonster, does not survive the battle. When Strikeforce Kobra is reassembled, Zebra-Man is not seen. He has been sighted in Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s Secret Society of Super Villains. ''New 52'' Another version of Zebra-Man going by the name Vortex is seen as an inmate of Arkham Asylum. He along with many other prisoners were defeated by Batman during a prison break. He later offered his assistance to Catwoman wanting to help her escape Arkham however she refuses and heavily beats him. He is also seen in a criminal bar talking to White Rabbit and Goldilocks. He later becomes a member of Cheetah's Menagerie. He along with many others were frozen by Killer Frost. ''DC Rebirth'' Zebra-Man is alive once again during the DC Rebirth line of comics, but his name is now spelled Zebra Man. This version sports short hair with black leather gloves, boots, and shorts. His real name is unknown. Zebra Man is one of the many villains taken down by Batman and Catwoman after he takes her along with him on an average night of his job. Other Media Television *The Jacob Baker version of Zebra-Man appears in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold. In this show, his powers actually work on metal. Zebra-Man appears in "Legends of the Dark Mite" as an illusion created by Bat-Mite when he "becomes" Batman. Zebra-Man is defeated when the real Batman steals his stripes causing him to become embarrassed and leave. Zebra-Man later appears in "Duel of the Double Crossers" violating his parole by using his magnetic powers to rob an armored truck. He is easily defeated by Batman. The "Zebra Batman" appearance which Batman had during his first battle with Zebra-Man in the comics is also shown in the previous episode. In "A Bat Divided", Zebra-Man was also seen in a bar where the bad guys hang out when Firestorm and the three Batmen show up. Film *The second Zebra-Man appears in The LEGO Batman Movie. Gallery DSCF2419.jpg|Zebra-Man in Batman: The Brave and the Bold The-lego-batman-movie-villains-killer-moth-231450.jpg|Zebra-Man in The LEGO Batman Movie 2885421-ctwcv20.jpg|Vortex attacked by Catwoman 2223708-zebra man.jpg|Zebra-Man with other villains in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Menagerie 01.jpg|Zebra with other villains in Cheetah's Menagerie Suicide Squad Vol 6 1 Textless.jpg Suicide Squad Prime Earth 0006.png Suicide Squad Vol 6 2 Textless Variant.jpg Category:Batman Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Psychics